


Wrong Time

by thblackflame



Series: Best Friends [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 20:18:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thblackflame/pseuds/thblackflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is always a time to say something.  The problem is making sure you say the right thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong Time

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Free! I am not making money off of this fic.  
> Warnings: Hurt/comfort. Someone says something stupid.  
> Author Note: This is the first of a three part series. I dunno when the next one will be out, but here is this one. Hope you enjoy~! ^_^

Moonlight surged down all the way to the bottom of the pool. It was muted here, the illumination warped and shattered as it flowed through the lazily moving current. Makoto had never really been the one to find solace in the water, but tonight was an exception. He held his breath for as long as he could stand it and then moment longer until his lungs burned and overpowered the pain in his heart. By the next moment, his thoughts were consumed by the urgent panic for air and he pushed off from the floor of the pool, rushing to the surface.

His face broke through and he heaved a gasping breath as he shot up like a dolphin. He coughed and sputtered as he fell back and his throat seized from the force of his inhalation. Great. He was going to drown himself. Wouldn’t that be a stupid end to an already horrible day? Then, a flash of memory and Makoto’s mind panicked again. He struggled to reach the surface, but as he had fallen back into the water that had only a few minutes before been a comfort, he had gotten turned around and the water became a prison…creeping toward a grave.

He felt the splash more than heard it as the dispersed water pushed over him. Then there were hands under his arms, dragging him the opposite direction he had been pointed. When he broke the surface again, the arms didn’t let him fall back into the water and he was touching the wall of the pool as his coughing spasm renewed.

“Are you _trying_ to drown yourself?!” Nagisa’s voice held a note of hysteria as he pounded Makoto on the back.

For his part, Makoto pulled himself up over the lip of the pool and held himself up by his elbows as he coughed up the water that had managed to get into his lungs. He rested his forehead on the concrete when his coughing subsided, forcing himself to take comfortable, _slow,_ even breaths. It took him a few minutes, but after a time, he finally managed to take a deep, long breath without his lungs burning. 

With a sigh, the brunet let himself slip back into the water and while Nagisa’s hand slipped away from his back, it stayed close by. When Makoto came back up, he shook the water out of his hair before he opened his eyes to face Nagisa.

The blond giggles as he put his hand over his face to block the droplets that flew at him. “Nice, Mako-chan. Thanks for that.”

One side of Makoto’s lips quirked up as he watched Nagisa run a hand through his sopping hair before he noticed that the blond was still clothed in his school uniform. Makoto felt a little wave of guilt wash over him and he felt an unaccustomed blush heat his cheeks.

“Sorry.”

Nagisa looked up at his mumble and tilted his head. “For what?”

Makoto sighed. “I wasn’t trying to drown myself,” he said. “I was just…sitting.”

The blond’s brows shot up toward his hairline. “Sitting? In the pool?” He looked around the water. “You mean like floating?”

Makoto pinched his lips. “No. I was sitting.” He looked down. “On the bottom.”

Now those blond brows furrowed. “Why?”

Makoto closed his eyes, sighed as he let himself fall back in the water and he floated, kicking his legs to slowly propel himself away from the wall. “I was thinking,” he finally said. He moved his hands slowly through the water.

Makoto felt the ripples from Nagisa’s approach as the blond followed him, using a gentle breast stroke. Makoto turned his head to watch him. “You’re going to ruin your uniform.”

Nagisa tilted his head as he shrugged. “It’s already ruined. I’ll make you pay for a new one since it was ruined when I thought I was saving your life.” He was quite for a moment, still following Makoto. “What were you thinking about?”

Makoto gave his own shrug, evasively throwing an arm over his head in a slow back stroke. “Just thinking.”

“I don’t think I believe you.” Nagisa was still next to him as he continued to the other end of the pool. “You’re not Haru.”

Makoto snorted at the irony. “My not being Haru isn’t the problem,” he said cryptically before he turned over and started an easy freestyle stroke. The real problem was that he wasn’t _with_ Haru. Or perhaps, more aptly, he wasn’t Rin, who was with Haru.

The silence stretched out for a few moments. “What _is_ the problem?”

The brunet bit the inside of his lip. It wasn’t really a question he wanted to answer, so he dove and dolphin kicked the last remaining meters to the far wall of the pool. Of course, Nagisa was just as good a swimmer as Makoto, so of course, the blond was right next to him when he emerged from the water’s comforting embrace.

“That was pretty evasive in a not at all subtle way.”

Makoto blinked the water out of his eyes and turned startled eyes to his teammate. He wasn’t used to Nagisa being so direct about calling him on his bullshit. “I don’t know what you’re talking, Nagisa. I’m not being evasive. I just don’t want to answer your question.”

Makoto grabbed onto the handles on the starting block and pushed himself off into a much more vigorous backstroke. Nagisa didn’t follow him this time, so when he returned to his starting point, he was hoping that the blond would give up and go back to being his cute, silly self. His hopes were dashed the moment he came back out of the water.

“That is the definition of being evasive,” Nagisa said. “Running away because you don’t want to answer a question.”

Makoto huffed a sigh. “Why do you want to know?”

“Well, let’s see. Maybe ‘cause you were trying to drown yourself?”

Scoffing, Makoto turned to the blond. “I told you I wasn’t trying to drown myself. I just waited too long before I came up for air.”

“That seems like a stupid thing to be doing. Sitting on the bottom of the pool until you pass out and drown yourself.” Nagisa punched him lightly in the arm.

Makoto’s eyes widened involuntarily. This was not the Nagisa he was used to. Nagisa should have giggled and told him he was silly and not to do something so silly again. He never thought he’d hear the blond say the _word_ “stupid,” much less call someone (him!) that. Nor did he ever expect Nagisa to hit him, even if it was halfhearted at best.

“Uhmm…”

Eyes obscured by the blond hair plastered to his face, Nagisa punched him in the arm again, this time a little harder before he dove back under and did his own dolphin kick for the opposite end of the pool. The blond was a fast little bastard, but he was dragged down by his clothes so Makoto was caught up to him by the time he reached the pool lip, and the brunet pulled him back into the water before he could eascape.

“What was that for?” he asked. “What’s wrong with you?”

He could see the edges of Nagisa’s jaw stand out as he clenched his jaw he was startled when the little imp punched him again, in the opposite shoulder this time. “What’s wrong with me? What’s wrong with you?” The blond tilted his head up a little, his rose-honey eyes glaring through his fair lashes at the brunet.

That took Makoto aback like nothing else. “Whoa. Nagisa. Seriously. You're kinda freaking me out right now.”

Nagisa raised one brow. “You’re freaked out?” He snorted and shifted his eyes away. “How the hell do you think I felt? I come looking for you ‘cause Haru called me and told me you seemed upset about something the last time he talked to you and then I find you flailing upside down in the water like you can’t figure out which way is up.”

Makoto cleared his throat. “Well, I couldn’t figure out which way was up, actually…”

“I’m trying to rant here, Mako-chan. Don’t interrupt.”

Makoto put his hands up and strove with all his being not to smile indulgently. It was a near thing.

“So I see you like that and I jump in without thinking anything other than you’re drowning, and it turns out you just decided that you would sit at the bottom of the pool and not come up for air.” Nagisa hauled himself out of the pool, sitting on the edge and pulled an ankle over his knee before he started shucking off his shoes and socks. “So what am I suppose to think? Haru tells me that you were upset about something and then I see you at the bottom of the pool. Then you tell me that you put yourself there purposely.”

He gave Makoto a hard look. Well, when he laid it all out like that, it did sound like there was something wrong with him. The brunet sighed, closing his eyes as he moved to the wall and put his arms up on the concrete next to Nagisa. He rested his chin on his hands. “I’m sorry. That’s really not what I was trying to do.”

He could see Nagisa from the corner of his eye and he was hard put not to smile again, despite everything, touched by his friend’s concern and resulting anger.

“Honestly. I was upset, but it wasn’t trying to do anything stupid. Even if I was trying to do something, drowning wouldn’t be the way I would do it.” Makoto let a little breath of fear creep into his spine and he shivered a little as he decided that no, indeed, that wouldn’t be a way he would do it.

“Are you still upset?”

It was a quiet question, and Makoto considered pretending that he didn’t hear it for a moment, but that wouldn’t be fair to Nagisa after what the brunet had put him through. “Yes.”

The blond waited a full two minutes before he asked, “What about?”

Makoto sighed and closed his eyes as he thought about whether he would answer that or not. He had expected the question, but he didn’t know if he would answer it. “It’s kinda personal,” he finally said, staling for time.

Nagisa shot him a look when he looked out the corner of his eye again and Makoto sighed. He turned his head so he rested his ear on his hands now and could look up at the other swimmer. “Haru called and told me about him and Rin.”

The blond brows furrowed and Nagisa shook his head. “Yeah. Okay. He called me, too. He said he thought it was important that we all knew about them as a couple, as if we hadn’t all noticed the sexual tension between them since Rin first came back.”

Again, Nagisa’s perception startled Makoto. It was clear that he really needed to re-evaluate his view of the smaller swimmer. As he stared at Nagisa, the blond flushed a little. “What? I have a brain, too, you know. I can sense things.”

One side of Makoto’s mouth tilted up and he went back to resting his chin on his folded hands. “I’m seeing that. I probably owe you an apology for assuming that you were all fluff.”

“Yes, you do, if that’s what you thought. A big one.”

Makoto turned his head again and he really couldn’t help his smile in response to the petulance in Nagisa’s voice. That sounded more like the Nagisa he knew. “I’m very sorry.”

The blond pursed his lips before he answered. “I’ll accept your apology this time. And to make it up to me, you can tell me what Haru telling you about him and Rin has to do with any of this.” Nagisa flapped his hand around, gesturing all around the pool.

Makoto gave a soft, bitter chuckle before he turned his head back to stare at nothing ahead of him. “You’re not going to let this go, are you?”

“Nope.”

The brunet took a deep breath and kept staring at some random point between him and the chain link fence across from him. “Because he chose Rin.”

Nagisa was silent for three minutes this time.

“Because Haru chose Rin?” Makoto could almost hear the gears working in his brain. “Because….Haru chose Rin…and not you.”

Makoto chuckled again, the sound more bitter, even to his ears. He tapped his nose, but he didn’t look at Nagisa.

“Oh hell, Mako-chan,” the blond said softly. Makoto wasn’t looking at him so it startled him when he was engulfed in wet blazer and a tie that slapped him in the neck. Nagisa was hugging him. In comfort?

The brunet patted the hands crossed at his collarbone awkwardly and tried to pull away a little. “It’s okay, Nagisa. I’ll get over it. Like you said, the two of them have been much closer since Rin got back from Australia. It’s not like I didn’t see it coming.”

Makoto fell into stunned silence as Nagisa pulled away, his eyes shiny with tears. With a gentle smile, Makoto put a hand on either side of the blond’s face. “Hey. There’s no need for that,” he said softly, using his thumbs to brush the tears away. “I’m touched. I really am.”

Makoto looked into those rosy eyes, almost ruby in the dark, and without thinking, he pushed himself up out of the water a little to brush his lips against the blond’s. It was a brief kiss, lasting only as long as he could propel himself out of the water, and then he was pulling away, gravity dragging him back into the cool depths. Nagisa’s eyes were wide, totally stunned as they followed him. 

He really wasn’t sure why had had done it. Makoto just hadn’t wanted to see those tears from Nagisa. Not for him. There was no reason to cry for him. He was the best friend, and he stepped back when Haru told him how he really felt. That’s what the best friend did. So to see those tears from Nagisa meant that Makoto was more than just the best friend, more than the one who stepped aside. Nagisa’s tears meant that Makoto was the loser. The one who had lost everything, and at the end of the story, rode off on his own, never to be heard from again. And wasn’t that just sad?

So he had kissed the blond, hoping to get a reaction, hoping that the tears would stop, and they had. What he hadn’t expected, or even hoped for, ever, was that someone would care enough about his feelings to be sad for his loss. So when Nagisa slipped back into the water, arms wrapping around him and cool lips searching for his were the last things he thought would happen.

Makoto didn’t react at first, simply treaded water with his arms and legs while the smaller swimmer’s lips moved over his and the hands behind his neck played with the wet tendrils of his hair. When Nagisa licked the seam of his lips, Makoto parted them obligingly without giving it much thought and then his mouth was invaded by warmth. He could taste the mingling of chlorine and something sweet as Nagisa’s tongue touched the tip of his. In that moment, Makoto gave up thinking, gave up trying to be strong, just…gave up.

Wrapping one arm around Nagisa’s middle, Makoto tilted his head and took control of the kiss. He kept his eyes open long enough to maneuver them to the wall of the pool under one of the starting blocks where they would be less likely seen and pushed the blond against the hard surface. Nagisa made a small noise in the back of his throat as he wrapped his arms around Makoto’s shoulders. The little blond’s tongue danced with Makoto’s as they fought for control, but the brunet was having none of it.

He laid a hand on either side of Nagisa’s face again and tilted his head so he could kiss him at the angle that suited him best. At once, Nagisa relented and submissively let Makoto kiss him, sucking gently on the tongue that invaded his mouth. They stayed like that for a while, just kissing, the blond giving comfort and Makoto taking what was offered. At length, the kiss slowed and then Makoto pulled away.

They both were breathing hard, and Makoto had to brace himself with a hand on the wall on either side of Nagisa’s head. When he thought he could speak without panting, he looked back up into the dark eyes. “Thank you,” he said simply. He started to move away, but Nagisa’s arms didn’t let him.

“You don’t have to stop,” the blond said quietly.

Makoto furrowed his brow. “I…don’t?” 

Nagisa pulled himself flush against Makoto’s body and moved his lips over the brunet’s. “No,” he breathed against Makoto’s lips. “You don’t.”

As the shorter swimmer wrapped his legs around Makoto’s hips, the situation became all too clear to him. He thought very seriously for a moment about extracting himself from Nagisa’s strong embrace and saying good night, but then Nagisa’s mouth was making its way down his throat, the warm tongue licking at his Adam’s apple. His hands moved from their place around his shoulders and slid along the slippery plans of his chest, thumbs brushing over his nipples and causing him to shiver, despite the warmth of the night.

With a surge of his legs, Makoto propelled them back against the wall. His hands grasped desperately at the edge of the wall as he slowly ground his pelvis between Nagisa’s legs. He felt something hard growing next to his own hardening length and it was his turn to make a sound in the back of his throat.

“Nagisa,” he whispered, his fingertips cramping from the force of trying to dig them into concrete. “Now would be the time to stop me…” He gyrated against the blond again.

Nagisa mewled, pulling Makoto tightly to him with his powerful thighs. “Why…” The blond gave another moan as Makoto executed a particularly satisfying grind into the smaller man. “Why would I want to stop you?”

Makoto’s mouth was on Nagisa’s throat, sucking, nibbling at the taunt cord of muscle running from his chin to his collarbone. His hand was sliding around the opposite side of the blond’s neck, his fingertips caressing the back of it, while his thumb brushed over the hollow. “Because this isn’t appropriate behavior.”

Nagisa giggled. “If I was worried about that, I wouldn’t be humping you in a pool.”

And as Nagisa was the one who initiated the humping…”Ah. Well then, I suppose—“

“Shut up and kiss me, Mako-chan.”

Makoto gave a breathy chuckle and tilted his head to oblige his friend. His head went a little dizzy at the searing kiss that Nagisa gave him, the heat of his mouth contrasting with the cool of the skin under Makoto’s fingers. The blond started loosening and tightening his legs around Makoto’s hips, rubbing his crotch against Makoto’s rhythmically and making the brunet growl in the back of his throat.

Makoto’s hands slid down Nagisa’s chest as his pushed back against the blond roughly, grinding right back into him. He shoved his hands under the lapels of the blazer and tugged it down off Nagisa’s shoulders. His hands moved back to the shirt, working furiously to get the buttons undone before he gave a frustrated groan and just pulled the thing up to Nagisa’s throat. He ran his hands over the smooth muscled plains of the smaller man’s chest and his thumbs brushed over the pebbled nipples making the blond shiver.

“Fuck, do that again,” Nagisa hissed.

Makoto obliged him for a moment then moved his mouth down to his exposed chest before he captured one of the nipples between his lips and sucked roughly on it.

Nagisa sucked in a sharp breath, his nails digging into Makoto’s shoulders. “Shit, Mako-chan.” The blond sucked in a few husky breaths. “Fuck, do the other one.”

Makoto was only too pleased to move his inspecting mouth to the other side of Nagisa’s chest, and he flicked the tip of his tongue out against the other nipple. Nagisa arched against him, forcing their pelvises into closer contact and Makoto heard himself hiss as he gently tugged on the nipple with his teeth.

This was nice, and Makoto was enjoying it, but there was more. There was a need in him that he really didn’t want to think too hard about, or ignore. He just wanted to feel. He wanted to forget about everything that caused him to seek solace in the water tonight and instead seek that solace in Nagisa. Makoto pulled away from that tantalizing chest, the sodden shirt slipping down back into the water where the edges flowed in the tiny waves of movement from the two young men.

Looking up and holding the blond’s jewel-toned eyes, Makoto slid his hands down to hips. “Hold on to the edge,” he said softly, then lifted Nagisa up with the smaller swimmers help to sit on the edge of the pool.

Makoto didn’t give Nagisa time to reason out what he was trying to do. He wrapped his arms around Nagisa’s hips, his hands resting on the small of his back before he moved forward between the spread thighs. There was a visible bulge pressing against the fly of Nagisa’s slacks. Without allowing himself time to think, Makoto pulled his arms back so he could slide his hands up the inseams of Nagisa’s legs and up over his hips. He moved in close, his abdomen pressing against the cold, rough wall of the pool. Makoto tilted his head down and nuzzled the growing hardness. He heard the sudden intake of breath and grinned to himself. Moving one hand around to grip the firm mound of ass, Makoto moved the other hand to the straining fly. With deft movements he popped the button and drew the zipper down carefully.

The black cloth that covered the erection was satiny, and Makoto found himself moving to nuzzle the hardness again. The brunet moved his one hand back around Nagisa’s hip and hooked his fingers of both hands into the waist of the sodden slacks. 

“Lift up your hips.” Makoto’s voice was soft, but Nagisa moved all the same. He leaned back and braced his weight on his hands before he lifted his hips off the concrete. Makoto tugged, shimmying both slacks and underwear down to the top of his thighs. When Nagisa sat back down he hissed a little at the cold slate under his ass.

Nagisa’s cock sprung free of its confines as soon as the clothing moved down past the curve of his ass. It stood at attention, fully erect, and Makoto had to admire it briefly. He wasn’t usually one to say that genitalia were attractive as a general rule, but Nagisa’s seemed...cute. Makoto licked his lips, his own erection hardening farther in his anticipation, and he leaned down, flicking his tongue out lightly to touch just the tip of it to the base of the member. 

Nagisa shivered a little and there was a soft sound coming from him. Makoto took that as a good sign. He gently gripped Nagisa’s cock and slid the foreskin down and before he had thought much about it, he took the head into his mouth.

The blond gasped, sucking in his breath loudly, then letting it back out in a rush that ruffled Makoto’s hair. Makoto sucked gently for a moment before he let the erection slip from his mouth. He gazed down at Nagisa’s cock, inexplicably taken by the urge to look at it again and saw a bead of moisture arising from the slit opening in the flush cap. Makoto licked his lips before licking at the salty fluid.

It wasn’t an unpleasant taste, but probably an acquired taste. Hearing Nagisa’s moan made it a taste that Makoto wanted to quickly acquire, though. Encouraged, the brunet lowered his mouth over Nagisa again, this time taking a little more into his mouth. He didn’t want to take too much; there was nothing sexy about gagging and while Makoto might have sucked a cock or two in the past, he was by no means experienced.

He wondered briefly at Nagisa’s experience. The hoarse sounds passing his lips were unrestrained and while Makoto’s ego was stroked, he wasn’t all that sure he was that good. He wondered if he was Nagisa’s first. Possibly. In that case, he wanted to make this the best experience he could for the blond.

Makoto took a little more into his mouth and slid his tongue along the underside of Nagisa’s cock, pressing his tongue gently against the vein he felt there. The blond shuttered and his hands moved to Makoto’s head, the nimble fingers threading into the brown hair. He gripped, a little tightly, but it was a little exciting and Makoto only kneaded the inside of Nagisa’s thighs. 

Relaxing his jaw, Makoto took a little more of the blond into his mouth, slowly, then sucked a little harder as he backed his head up, swallowing just before reaching the tip so he could press his lips to the opening again and give a final suck. His lips parted and he slid back down the member a few seconds later and those fingers tightened a little more.

“Mako-chan…”

Nagisa’s voice was a breathy whisper, and he was panting. He could feel the smaller male lean over him and that puffy breath fluttered through his hair again. Makoto moved his head back up, sucking again, but going with that same slow pace.

“Stop teasing me, Mako-chan.”

The blond didn’t push down on Makoto’s head, but the brunet was left with the impression that he really wanted to. Perhaps this wasn’t Nagisa’s first blow job. A good reason to follow directions, then.

The next bob of Makoto’s head was faster, and he added a swipe of his tongue around the ridges he felt against that sensitive muscle. Slowly, Makoto quickened his pace, not taking as much into his mouth, but he solved that predicament with his hand, curling his fingers around the shaft and swiveling his hand around slightly as he moved his head up and down.

Nagisa hissed when Makoto began very carefully grazing his teeth along the sensitive flesh.

“Faster.”

It was not a subtle command, but one that Makoto was more than happy to follow. His head began a bobbing motion in earnest and the soft, unrestrained utterances were growing louder. The fingers in the older swimmer’s ash brown hair were clenching and relaxing rhythmically, and Nagisa tugged gently each time Makoto’s head came up.

The sounds that Nagisa made were maddeningly arousing and Makoto couldn’t stop his free hand from slipping below the water even if he wanted to. Which he most fervently did not want to do. He pressed the hand flat against his stomach and slid his finger tips below the waist line of his swim suit and just brushed against the head of his own erection. He gave a low moan that was echoed by the blond’s much higher tenor with the vibrations when through his cock.

“Fuck! Do that again, Mako-chan!”

Makoto took a breath as his head came up and hummed tunelessly on his way down. His hand reached farther into the tight confines of the suit and he pushed the waist down, freeing himself to the cool water. There was something so sensual about the caress of the water directly against his hot flesh. He curled his fingers around himself and gave himself one stroke. He moaned again, and Nagisa’s current moan shuddered and the length in Makoto’s mouth bucked.

Suddenly it became a dire necessity that Makoto come right this very minute. It was also imperative that Nagisa come with him. Makoto gave up all pretense of the slow torture he had been affecting and bobbed his head in time with the stroking of his own hand. He set as fast a pace as he could manage and Nagisa’s moans became ragged cries.

The sensation of the blond’s body over his head disappeared and Makoto could just imagine what Nagisa might be doing while his cock was serviced by the brunet’s mouth. Nagisa’s head would be thrown back, his blond hair hanging away from his face. Maybe a few locks would be plastered to his face with perspiration from their exertions, and they would frame his cheeks and eyes.

Those pale pink eyes would be closed, the fair crescent of lashes fluttering against his flushed cheeks. When they opened, the light color would be replaced by a fiery ruby blaze that demanded more. The bow shaped lips would be parted, and Makoto twitched in his own hand at the thought of those perfect, lush lips parting around his cock.

That took his mind to more fanciful places of standing against the tile of a shower wall, looking down at Nagisa who would be on his knees, looking up at Makoto with that deceptively innocent face. The sweet round cheeks would be hollowed out as Makoto’s length would enter and reemerge from Nagisa’s hot mouth. The hot water from the shower would rush over their bodies in rivulets, and Makoto would have his fingers threaded through slick, wet waves, holding tightly to the roots as he guided the blond in his motions.

So lost in his fantasies, the tightening of the fingers in his hair and the sudden tension of Nagisa’s body were the only warning he had before the hot fluid shot toward the back of his throat. The little warning was enough to prepare him, and Makoto swallowed every drop down as it came.

Once Nagisa was spent and sucked in a couple gulps of air, he pushed Makoto gently away from him so he could slip back into the water. The blond pulled his pants back up but didn’t bother to tuck himself back in before he was on Makoto, wrapping both legs around his waist. Nagisa’s lips were hard and rough on Makoto’s, making the older swimmer moan, first in surprise, then in passion.

Before he knew what he was about, Makoto had Nagisa against the wall again, rubbing his hardness against the blond. He moved his mouth along Nagisa’s jaw line, making his way toward the throbbing pulse. Makoto took a deep breath after he’d tongue the spot and let it out as a soft sigh, only distantly aware that his lips and tongue had moved in a way to form a name.

It wasn’t until Nagisa’s hot little body stopped writhing against his that he realized whose name he had whispered into the young man’s ear.

Haru.

“Nagisa…” Makoto pulled away, looking askance at the blond. “Oh, god, Nagi-“

Nagisa’s eyes were lowered and he shook his head, sprinkles of water flying around him. He had a smile on his lips, but it looked tight, and not at all the kind of smile that Makoto was used to seeing there. Without a word, Nagisa pushed gently at Makoto, who let him go, and the young man put himself together again.

“I hope you’re feeling better now, Mako-chan.” Nagisa’s words were barely above a whisper, but Makoto could still hear the hurt in them.

He watched him pull himself out of the water, wringing out the tails of his shirt. The blond reached down for his shoes, socks and bag. Only now did Makoto realize that it looked like the thing had been dropped thoughtlessly, as if Nagisa had thought of nothing else when Makoto had been on the verge of drowning…

“Go after him, Mako-chan.” 

Makoto looked up from the water, startled by the words. Nagisa had his back to him, one hand on the entrance in the fence. “W-what?”

The blond only turned a little, just enough to see a bit of his profile before he spoke again. “You love Haru-chan. Go after him. Show him how much you love him.” The lips quirked up in a smile, but the brunet had the notion that it wouldn’t reach Nagisa’s eyes. “Prove to him that the two of you belong together.” And then the blond left.

Makoto stayed where he was, treading water and dumbfounded at Nagisa’s parting words. Prove to Haru that they belonged together? Show Haru how much he loved him? It was sound advice. There was only one problem with it.

Makoto licked his lips and looked off in the direction that Nagisa had gone as he moved and caught up the discarded blazer, those words echoing in a round in his head. Yep. Just one problem. Makoto wasn’t sure that he believed that he and Haru belonged together anymore.


End file.
